


Лаки-Лаки Стрэнджер

by fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017, fytbolistka



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 2 lvl: Драбблы [12]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fytbolistka/pseuds/fytbolistka
Summary: Убери с меня свою собаку, Бартон!





	Лаки-Лаки Стрэнджер

**Author's Note:**

> Возможен ООС, события тома смешаны и вывернуты в угоду автору. Есть вероятность, что сдвинут таймлайн личных томов Тони.

— Останови, если уже слышал: заходит как-то Тони Старк в бар и не может выбрать, что заказать.  
  
Тони смеётся, запрокинув голову, и Клинт довольно кивает. Все танцуют вокруг его алкоголизма — потому что бывших алкоголиков не бывает, уж поверьте — и боятся даже ненароком коснуться этой темы. Клинт не боится и знает, что Тони это ценит. Потому что он сам ценит, когда Тони проходится по его болевым. Помогает.  
  
Лаки примеривается и запрыгивает Тони на колени, и на этот раз хохочет уже Клинт, потому что выражение лица у Тони непередаваемое.  
  
— Убери с меня свою собаку, Бартон. Господи, мой костюм. Уйди, уйди с меня. Тебе хотя бы делали прививку от бешенства? Боже, не смей лизать мне лицо!  
  
— Брось, Старк, ты ему нравишься. У Лаки отличный вкус.  
  
— Ему нравится Кейт.  
  
— А я о чём?  
  
— Ему нравится Кейт, Бартон! И еда из мусорных баков, да убери же от меня свой грязный язык!  
  
— Теперь я знаю, что сказать тебе ночью.  
  
Тони, которому наконец-то удается извернуться так, чтобы прижать Лаки к спинке кресла и нейтрализовать угрозу, усмехается:  
  
— И что ты будешь делать, когда я его уберу?  
  
— ФУ! Просто — фу! Хочу развидеть. Или наоборот посмотреть? Нет, развидеть и никогда этого не слышать. Фу вам обоим.  
  
С лестницы падает объёмная дорожная сумка, а следом за ней спускается Кейт с луком наперевес. Тони выпускает Лаки, не иначе как для защиты, но тот лишь снова принимается облизывать ему лицо.  
  
— Ты что тут делаешь?! Кейти, ты не можешь просто так вламываться в чужое здание, и...  
  
— Вламываться? Я ночевала у тебя, придурок.  
  
На лице Клинта читается напряжённая работа мысли, на что Кейт лишь закатывает глаза и берёт кофейник, явно чувствуя себя, как дома.  
  
— Ещё пара лет, и она станет хуже Наташи, — доверительным шёпотом сообщает Тони и, к его чести, даже не вздрагивает, когда стрела вонзается в обивку дивана в паре сантиметров от его руки.  
  
— Прекрати портить мои вещи! — стонет Клинт.  
  
— Просто из любопытства: ты про диван, меня или собаку?  
  
Клинт замирает и вскакивает с кресла.  
  
— Ты могла попасть в Лаки!  
  
— А вот и ответ. Зато честно. — Впрочем, обиженным Тони не выглядит. — Уменьшаю срок до года, малышка!  
  
Кейт фыркает, в два глотка приканчивает кофе, что заставляет Тони восхищённо присвистнуть, и подбирает с пола сумку.  
  
— Лаки, за мной, на побережье тебе будет лучше.  
  
Лаки — чёртов предатель — послушно семенит следом, напоследок ощутимо пройдясь отросшими когтями по ногам Тони.  
  
— Немедленно верни мою собаку! — орёт Клинт через захлопнувшуюся входную дверь.  
  
— У тебя остались Старк и диван! — раздаётся крик Кейт этажом ниже.  
  
— Ну, даже не знаю, — тянет Тони, пытаясь отряхнуть шерсть с костюма. — Я так понимаю, сегодня без языка?


End file.
